User talk:Trainer Micah
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Trainer Micah page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 20:47, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Brandon Rhea, Hey i'll let you know if i need help around here as a user! And if you don't mind me asking as a user i was woundering if you can help me in to the other pokemon vortex wiki V.2 wikia, I see that the admin user & founder there Mptje has been inactive as a user , I putted up a "adoption request" for that wiki so you kinda know due to her inactiveness as admin i asked for help & got a reply! form David on Community Central wiki.. From what he said he said he'd let one of you know as a staff so yes! Sorry for putting down the wrong wiki as a user i meant the other Pokemon Vortex wiki the upgraded one the Version.2 wiki that one so you know, Sorry about the adoption request as a user. Kimd Regards..Trainer Micah (talk) 20:58, October 4, 2014 (UTC) admins Hi Micah. If there are no admins then you can make an adoption request for the wiki. Make sure you have talked to anybody else who is active on the wiki about it! -- Wendy (talk) 23:25, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:17, September 15, 2016 (UTC)